Love a Panda
by RoseGAL
Summary: Hiroshi meets a panda girl called Lin. She has recently moved from China with her family. Lin is introduced to Rocko and his friends. How will she cope living in O-Town?
1. First Meeting

Love a Panda

Chapter 1: First Meeting

It was yet another normal sunny day at O-Town Elementary School. Ai, Louise and Taylor were on the playground since it was lunchtime recess. Louise doesn't have her crutches and isn't wearing a cast since her leg has been healed.

"Good to see your leg's better, Louise-chan," said Ai.

"Thank you, Ai," giggled Louise.

"School days have been better since Alma and Stella have been suspended and we're in the last grade of elementary school," Taylor grinned.

"I know," agreed Louise.

Hiroshi appeared.

"Hey, guys," called Hiroshi. "How are you doing?"

"Good, ever since Louise's leg has healed," replied Ai.

"It's happy that I can walk again," said Louise.

The school bell rings.

"We better get to class," reminded Taylor.

The children go inside.

--

Later at home time, the school bus drops Ai and Hiroshi off.

"Onee-chan, I'm gonna play with my paddleball," called Hiroshi.

"Okay," answered Ai, as she went inside.

Hiroshi got out his paddleball and started hitting the ball against the paddle, counting each hit in Japanese. He suddenly stops at eight when he hears someone crying.

"Dareka ga naiteru (Somebody's crying)," thought Hiroshi.

He put his paddleball away to track down the noise. He turns to his left to see a Chinese anthropomorphic panda girl the same age as him on her knees crying with her face buried in her face in between the fence that surrounds her front yard. The girl had black hair tied into two buns at both sides, is wearing a red short-sleeved dress with three gold bows in front of it, white socks and black strap shoes. Hiroshi slowly walked up to her.

"You okay?" asked Hiroshi.

The girl unburied her face. She looked up to him with teary brown eyes. She then looked down to the ground.

"Not that I know of," the girl sobbed.

"Did something just happen?" questioned Hiroshi.

"Yes," replied the girl.

"What happened?"

"Me and my family's cat died."

"How?"

"She got knocked over by a van. She was only 5 years old."

The girl starts crying more.

"Oh dear," said Hiroshi. "I'm so sorry. Me and my sisters used to have a rabbit but she died from old age."

The girl stopped crying.

"Thank you for sharing your sympathy," the girl smiled.

"I think you need to dry your eyes," said Hiroshi. "Let me help you up."

Hiroshi held out his hand. The girl put her hand on his then Hiroshi helped her up. He then got out a tissue and gave it to the girl. The girl wiped her eyes with it and gave it back to him.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"I'm Hiroshi Futaba," replied Hiroshi. "What's yours?"

"I'm Lin Xiong," answered the girl. "Me and my family just recently moved here from Beijing, China."

"Me and my sisters are Asian too," said Hiroshi. "We came from Japan."

"So, who was your rabbit called?" asked Lin.

"She was called Asami," replied Hiroshi. "What was your cat called?"

"Chang Juan," said Lin. "That means the moon and graceful or ladylike."

"What a cute name," giggled Hiroshi.

"Xie Xie (Thank you)," smiled Lin.

Rocko appears.

"Oh, hello there, you alright?" Rocko asked.

Hiroshi and Lin turned around to face Rocko. Hiroshi ran up to Rocko.

"Hi, I'm Hiroshi!" Hiroshi giggled, cheerfully. "You must be Rocko!"

"How'd you know that?" asked Rocko.

"Ai and Zukin told me all about you," replied Hiroshi.

"I know them," said Rocko. "They're two of my friends. You must be their younger brother."

"That's right," said Hiroshi.

Lin walked up to Rocko and Hiroshi.

"Ni Hao (Hello)," greeted Lin. "I'm Lin. I just made friends with Hiroshi."

"You seem to be foreign too," Rocko realised. "Am I right?"

"Yes, your right," Lin replied. "Me and my family moved from China a week ago."

"Lin! Time to get ready for kung fu lessons!" Lin's mother was heard saying.

"I have to go," said Lin. "I have to get ready for kung fu."

Lin ran inside.

"Do you have any other friends besides Ai and Zukin?" asked Hiroshi.

"I have two other friends called Heffer and Filburt," replied Rocko. "They might be coming over to my house now. Do you want to meet them?"

"Okay!" replied Hiroshi.

--

Meanwhile, Heffer and Filburt arrive at Rocko's house. Heffer knocks on the door. But there was no answer.

"Rocko doesn't seem to be here," said Heffer.

"Hey, look!" called Filburt. "Rocko's over there!"

It turns out that Filburt's right. Rocko was walking with Hiroshi.

"Hi, Rocko!" cheered Heffer. "Is that a friend you've brought?"

"That's right," replied Rocko.

"I'm Hiroshi, Ai and Zukin's younger brother!" Hiroshi introduced. "You must be Heffer and Filburt."

"You've got that right!" chuckled Heffer.

"I've also recently made a friend from China," explained Hiroshi. "Her name's Lin."

"How cool!" smiled Filburt.

"If you want, I can bring her around next time I come around," said Hiroshi.

"Yeah, okay," Heffer giggled.

"We'll go for that," said Filburt.

--

**In the next chapter, Hiroshi introduces Lin to his sisters and his recently newly-made friends. However, he'll also bring a related person with him, who was mistaken for Lin…**


	2. Meeting Lin's Twin and Being Introduced

Chapter 2: Meeting Lin's Twin and Being Introduced

It was a day since Hiroshi met Lin. The school bus dropped Ai and Hiroshi off. Hiroshi went over to Lin's house and knocked on the door. A girl, looking and dressed identical to Lin except wearing Chinese pigtails, answered the door.

"Konnichiwa, Lin-chan," greeted Hiroshi.

"Oh, I'm not Lin," giggled the girl. "I'm her identical twin sister, Liang."

"Oh, sorry," Hiroshi apologized. "I thought you were Lin."

"That's okay," said Liang. "Are you Hiroshi? Lin told me all about you."

"Yes, I am," said Hiroshi.

"I see," Liang said. "Lin also told me about some guys called Rocko, Heffer and Filburt."

"Those are the guys I made friends with yesterday," explained Hiroshi. "You can be introduced to them if you want. Can you get Lin?"

"Okay," said Liang. "Jie Jie, Hiroshi's at the door." (Note: Jie Jie is Chinese for older sister. This indicates that Lin's the older twin while Liang's the youngest)

Lin arrived.

"Ni Hao, Hiroshi," greeted Lin. "I'm ready to go."

"I'll go too," reminded Liang. "I'll go ask our parents."

Liang went inside. Later, she came back out.

"They said yes," answered Liang.

"Okay, let's go," said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi, Lin and Liang saw Ai and Zukin coming outside.

"Onee-chan!" called Hiroshi.

"Otouto, have you made new friends?" asked Ai.

"Yes, these are identical twins, Lin and Liang," replied Hiroshi. "Lin and Liang, these are my older sisters, Ai and Zukin."

"Ooooooh! Hi there!" cheered Zukin.

"Are you coming?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes we are," replied Ai.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi start walking to Rocko's house with Lin and Liang.

--

Later, they arrived. Ai knocked on the door. Rocko answered it.

"Hello, guys," greeted Rocko.

"Hi, Lin and her identical twin sister Liang have been brought," said Hiroshi.

"Lin's a twin?" wondered Rocko.

"Hiroshi's right," answered Lin, as she, Liang and the rest of everyone came in. "Just so you don't get confused, I'm the one with bun hairstyle and Liang's the one with Chinese pigtails."

"I see," said Rocko.

There's a knock at the door. Rocko answers it. It was Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi, Rocko!" greeted Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi, guys," Rocko greeted back. "Hiroshi has brought Lin and her sister Liang along."

"Where are they?" asked Filburt.

"They're over here," replied Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt walked in. They saw Lin and Liang.

"Hi, I'm Lin and that's my sister Liang," said Lin.

"Are you twins?" asked Heffer.

"Yes, why?" Lin questioned.

"You two dress the same," explained Heffer.

"I know," Lin said. "We're identical twins. I do kung fu. I've been learning it for a year and I go to kung fu lessons every Wednesday. Also, I'm mostly nice but if I get startled, I sometimes go crazy and sometimes use violence, but eventually, I calm down and apologize. Watch."

Lin signals Liang to tap her shoulder, which she does.

"Aaah! Who's there?!" Lin gasped with sarcasm, ready to use her kung fu moves.

"It's me, Liang," Liang explained, also sarcastically.

Lin pretended to calmed down.

"I'm so sorry, Mei Mei," apologized Lin. (Note: Mei Mei is Chinese for younger sister)

Heffer and Filburt let out a few giggles at Lin and Liang's act.

"I'm like Lin, except I don't do kung fu, I don't go crazy at occasional times and I'm sometimes a bit clumsy," Liang told.

"Oooooh!" giggled Heffer and Filburt.

"Also, one time when me and my family were still living in China, we heard a scream from far away from someone I don't know," said Liang. "Me and Lin were a bit worried when it happened."

"I think we know who it is," jeered Filburt.

Heffer and Filburt pointed to Rocko.

"It was actually me," said Rocko, blushing with embarrassment. "I lost a brooch Heffer bought for me."

--

_Flashback to "Rocko's Modern Admirer"_

_Rocko arrives at Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson's house. He knocks on their door. Filburt and Hutch answer it. _

_"Hi, Rocko," greeted Filburt._

_"Hi, Filburt. Hi, Hutch," greeted Rocko._

_"Hi, Rocko!" squeaked Hutch._

_"Guess what?" called Rocko._

_"What?" asked Filburt._

_"Heffer bought me a brooch!" answered Rocko._

_"Wow!" cried Hutch. "That's good!"_

_"Where is it?" asked Filburt._

_"It's right here, on my shirt," answered Rocko, pointing to where his brooch used to be. Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson are confused._

_"Um, Rocko. Your brooch isn't on your shirt," said Filburt._

_"What do you mean Filburt?" asked Rocko. Then suddenly, Rocko realises his brooch is missing. Rocko lets out a horrified gasp._

_"My brooch!" cried Rocko. "Where's it gone?! It was on my shirt, but now…IT'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNEEEEEEEEEE!!"_

_Rocko's scream was so loud that it was heard all around the world. In Beijing, China, a panda family is distracted by the scream._

_"What was that, honey?" asked the mother panda with a Chinese accent._

_"I don't know," replied the father panda with the same accent as his wife's. "It must be some sort of distraction."_

_End of flashback_

--

"Luckily, I found his brooch and wondered who it belonged to until I saw him crying near his doorstep," explained Ai.

"It was very helpful of you, Ai," Rocko smiled.

"Arigato," giggled Ai.

"So, shall we hang out for a while?" asked Liang.

"Okay," said Rocko.

And they did.

--

**Second chapter down! The next chapter's going to be kind of sad because Hiroshi and Lin are going to talk about their deceased pets.**


	3. Memories of Asami and Chang Juan

Chapter 3: Memories of Asami and Chang Juan

It was Friday and the end of another school day. Hiroshi knocked on Lin's door. Lin answered it.

"Ni Hao, Hiroshi," greeted Lin.

"Konnichiwa, Lin-chan," Hiroshi greeted back.

"Hey, Hiroshi," said Lin. "How about we sit on the doorstep and talk about what happened to our pets."

"Okay," answered Hiroshi.

Lin closed the door and she and Hiroshi sat down on the doorstep.

"When did you get Asami?" asked Lin.

"When me and my two sisters were still living in Japan," replied Hiroshi. "When she was first adopted, Zukin was 3 years old, Ai was a couple months old and I wasn't even born yet. Asami was 3 when we first got her."

"What was she like?"

"She was a cute and playful gray rabbit. Her favourite food was carrots and she liked playing with toys."

"How old was she when she died?"

"She was 11. Zukin was also 11, Ai was 8 and I was 6. We found her not responding but then we later found out that Asami had died from old age. We were sad. We also buried her in the backyard. A year later, we got a cat from a person selling kittens. We named her Yuriko. Then, we got another cat called Kenji from a pet shop. He and Yuriko had just kittens a couple of months ago."

"How many kittens did they have?"

"They had three kittens."

"Well, my cat Chang Juan was a white blue-pointed Siamese cat. She was a year old when we got her. She meowed a lot and was always kind but a bit snooty sometimes. She always loved playing with a ball. Back in China, she also had five kittens, 3 boys and 2 girls and we gave all of them away to people who wanted cats."

"That was very nice."

"Thanks. Then one day, a week after we moved here, I made dinner for Chang Juan. Then, me and Liang went to find her. We found her outside on the sidewalk. We were shocked because we saw her walking into the road and a van was coming for her. We called her but she wouldn't listen. The van tried to stop but it was too late. She was rushed to the vet…but she never made it."

Lin felt heartbroken. She looked like she was going to cry any minute now.

"That was sad, Lin," said Hiroshi.

"I don't know if I'm going to cope through my first day of school on Monday," Lin sighed, hugging Hiroshi.

"Daijoubu ne, Lin-chan," said Hiroshi, hugging Lin back. "Chang Juan might meet Asami and other pets who have died in heaven. They'll even be watching over us."

Lin suddenly gave a smile.

"Xie Xie…Hiroshi," Lin smiled, as tears streamed down her face.

They hugged for a long time.

--

**What a sad chapter… But their pets will always watch over them. The next chapter has Lin and Liang going to O-Town Elementary School for the first time.**


	4. First Day At School

Chapter 4: First Day At School

It was Monday morning at O-Town Elementary School. In the Grade 3 classroom, Hiroshi's teacher came in.

"Attention, class," said the teacher. "We have two new students today. They're identical twins from China. Come in you two."

Lin and Liang came in.

"Hi, I'm Lin Xiong," Lin introduced.

"And I'm Liang Xiong," Liang also said.

"Nice to meet you, girls," smiled the teacher. "This is your place next to Hiroshi's desk."

"Thanks, miss," said Liang.

Lin and Liang went to their places and sat down.

"Class, you are now going to have a math lesson," the teacher told the children. "Everyone get your math books out. Lin and Liang, since you two are new here, I'll be giving you new math books."

The teacher got two math books and gave them to Lin and Liang.

--

It was now recess. Hiroshi was with Lin and Liang.

"How was your first lesson?" asked Hiroshi.

"It was good," replied Lin.

"I thought it was too," answered Liang.

"Thanks to you Hiroshi, memories of Chang Juan don't seem too painful as it was a few days ago."

"Arigato, Lin-chan," giggled Hiroshi.

--

Later, after lunchtime recess, the teacher was teaching her class Science. The intercom was heard.

"Lin and Liang Xiong, can you report to the principal's office please?" announced Principal Davies.

Lin and Liang get out of their seats and leave the classroom.

--

Later, the twins were sitting in front of the principal's desk.

"Lin and Liang, your parents will be picking you two up from school early today," explained Principal Davies. "Your parents are going to hear how your first school day was. In this school, all students who have transferred to this school have to go home early on their first school day."

Later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Principal Davies.

Lin and Liang's parents came in.

"Ni Hao, Principal Davies," greeted Mrs. Xiong. "How have our daughters been?"

"I'm delighted to tell you that they have been well-behaved for the entire day," replied Principal Davies.

"That's great, principal," said Mrs. Xiong. "Girls, how was your first day of school?"

"It was good," replied Lin.

"Yeah, very good," Liang agreed.

"I'm delighted to hear that," Principal Davies smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Xiong, you and your daughters can go now."

"Thank you, Principal Davies," said Mrs. Xiong.

Lin, Liang and their parents left the room**.**

**--**

Later, Rocko was pulling into the driveway in his car. He got out and saw Lin and Liang

"Hi, girls," he greeted. "How was your first day of school?"

"We thought it was very good," replied Lin.

"Oh, that's nice," smiled Rocko.

**THE END**

--

**Phew, the chapter's now done. Now the story's finished!**


End file.
